Zaurus Star
Zaurus Star (initially localized as Planet Inferno) is the third world of Bomberman '93. A fiery planet featuring active volcanoes, rivers of lava and the rare Non Set Tile. The boss is Blastbat, a pterodactyl-like, fire-breathing monster. In Bomberman Max, Zaurus Star (under its original name) appears as the first world. The first 8 areas, it is shown to have actual greenery with water at background, but the last 8 retains the dangerous volcanic areas and the background is lava. There are Caveman Wohho generators, some jungles that doesn't let the player place bombs, the player can cross between grounds using Woddy Bridges. Enemies Bomberman '93 *Alien *Daruma *Green Wing *Pass *Boma *Bombawan *Tree *Boss: Blastbat Bomberman Max *Ballom *Borey *Caveman Wohho *Dragon Pup *Skullhead *Mad Flower *Crimson *Boss: Colossus Objetives Bomberman 93' Bomberman Max * Area 01 (Both) ** Mission: Rescue the imprisoned Charaboms! ** Warp to: 03 09 ** Note: Here Pommy (Blue) or Draco (Red) can be rescued. * Area 02 (Blue) ** Mission: Defeat all the Balloms only! ** Warp to: 07 10 13 14 * Area 03 (Blue) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Boreys! ** Warp to: 01 04 11 * Area 04 (Both) ** Mission: Destroy all Soft Blocks! ** Warp to: 03 05 09 11 12 14 * Area 05 (Blue) ** Mission: Cross all the Woddy Bridges! ** Warp to: 04 09 13 14 * Area 06 (Blue) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 11 12 15 * Area 07 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 02 10 17 * Area 08 (Both) ** Mission: Defeat all of Enemies! ** Warp to: 10 15 19 * Area 09 (Red) ** Mission: Defeat 8 Caveman Wohhos! ** Warp to: 01 04 05 ** Note: If the generator is destroyed and there are no more Caveman Wohhos before defeating 8 of them the mission fails. * Area 10 (Both) ** Mission: Rescue the imprisoned Charaboms! ** Warp to: 02 07 08 12 14 15 16 ** Note: Here Shell (Blue) or Elephan (Red) can be rescued. * Area 11 (Red) ** Mission: Defeat all except the Mad Flowers! ** Warp to: 03 04 06 12 * Area 12 (Both) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining gather 8 Food Items! ** Warp to: 04 06 10 11 15 * Area 13 (Red) ** Mission: Destroy all Generators! ** Warp to: 02 05 14 ** Note: Defeating enemies aren't required to complete this mission. * Area 14 (Both) ** Mission: Step on the tile to go to the Hidden Area! ** Warp to: 02 04 05 10 13 * Area 15 (Red) ** Mission: Defeat all of Greins! ** Warp to: 06 08 10 12 * Area 16 (Both) ** Mission: 1:00 remaining defeat all of Skull Heads! ** Warp to: 10 18 Trivia *Edo Era's theme music is a remixed version of this planet's. Perhaps in reference to this, it takes on more of that theme in its second appearance. Gallery Bomberman '93 Bomberman '93 (USA)-0052.png Bomberman '93 (USA)-0025.png Bomberman '93 (USA)-0026.png|Boss battle tips shown before Area 3-1. Bomberman '93 (USA)-0027.png Bomberman '93 (USA)-0028.png Bomberman '93 (USA)-0029.png Bomberman '93 (USA)-0030.png Bomberman '93 (USA)-0033.png|Some Non Set Tiles. Bomberman '93 (USA)-0038.png|Boss battle! Bomberman '93 (USA)-0046.png|Blastbat defeated! Bomberman Max 22.jpg|Artwork BombermanMax 1-01.png|Area 01 BombermanMax 1-02.png|Area 02 BombermanMax 1-03.png|Area 03 BombermanMax 1-04.png|Area 04 BombermanMax 1-05.png|Area 05 BombermanMax 1-06.png|Area 06 BombermanMax 1-07.png|Area 07 BombermanMax 1-08.png|Area 08 BombermanMax 1-09.png|Area 09 BombermanMax 1-10.png|Area 10 BombermanMax 1-11.png|Area 11 BombermanMax 1-12.png|Area 12 BombermanMax 1-13.png|Area 13 BombermanMax 1-14.png|Area 14 BombermanMax 1-15.png|Area 15 BombermanMax 1-16.png|Area 16 Category:Bomberman '93 Category:Bomberman Max Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Worlds Category:Fire theme